


Refrigerator Poetry

by GreenBryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-09
Updated: 2003-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Poetry made using fridge magnets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup, I made these with those little poetry magnets on my aunt's refrigerator. Enjoy.

Refrigerator poetry #1:

relief from only functioning  
gorgeous gothic girls  
would make love  
with you  
you recall the texture  
skin  
so smooth  
wintery  
but I need modern music more  
than lust with  
marble woman

 

 

Refrigerator Poetry #2:

picture a traditional winter  
like sugar-bright shadow  
would make thousands of marble girls  
recall relief of sun and sea  
darkening of pale skin  
vertical rain  
produces horizontal women  
manipulated by lust  
beneath silk  
lace  
complex chain of smooth simplicity  
a void only love will display


End file.
